Pigfish99
(the proper title of this article is '''pigfish99', but cannot be displayed as the title due to Wikia limitations)'' ''"Now playing: Cat"-''pigfish99 Pigfish99 (Also known as Pigfish or just pig) is a user from World II who is notorious for blowing up Able, the Army Kids' mountain-town. He was banned in World II due to said actions; he has since returned in World III, altough he does continue to have fits of pure anger, which can and will result in temporary bans. World II History Pigfish joined World II sometime before Ironton (Then named MILF Island) got its proper name. From there, he decided to live in it when it was finally finished, along with assisting the Mayor, BeansAndRice209, with various projects, such as starting production on residential island II, and the radio tower on residential island I. He would often announce when he was playing a song on chat, although nobody outside of that island in Ironton would be able to hear it. (The most common example would be "Now Playing: Cat) After the Army Kids started to emerge as thieves, Pigfish decided he wanted to help out in CErver efforts to fight them, despite being unalligned with neither Legion, nor the Fleet at the time. After buying 2 stacks of TNT at the RooCEvelt Field mall, he proceeded to place TNT in Able, not knowing that the mods and admins were watching him. He was able to finish his mission, but was banned by bradleyb916 after being frozen on a Crucifix and having lava dumped on him. Damage to Able was soon rolled back, making it as if his TNTing attempt never happened. World III History Pigfish99 was soon pardoned for his incident, although he never returned to the CErver until World III. From there, he continued to be unalligned with anyone, until a raid on a person's house carried out by The Legion. At this point, he applied to be their TNT expert, if need be. Like World II, Pigfish soon built a radio tower, only this time it was built in the spawn city, CErverton. When he was offered a lot in Askival, by GameSultan, he accepted and moved there. Since then, he has made almost non-stop progress on the town, building not only a tomb, but a housing district, a Viking boat adorned with the Legion Flag, a fort, A church, and a Bridge to the Farming district. In addition, he helped Tadg30 and Sultan on their projects, which were a PVP arena and a proper storehouse, respectively. On Mischief Night 2012, pigfish started to use Mumble, although he would not be heard on video until Episode 10. He has since been on mumble regularly, albeit having problems when playing minecraft and mumbling at the same time. Although he is Allied with Legion, he also helps out Fleet, quoting "He is making up for his wrongs,". He donated a bradload of stone, in the building of Arcadia, and obtained a plot after 3Robot was booted from fleet. Accomplishments Pigfish99 was the first person to complete the Lapis Tower, which was Trial 8. According to him, the Yellow and Orange Layers were the hardest for him, with the Orange Layer provoking a fit of rage, causing him blow up his house and LchNessMonster's house in Askival. A day after his jail sentence, he finished Trial 8, and was rewarded with the Eights of Hell. Although his was soon lost to ShadyCaveman, pigfish traded for Xanth4's (second person to complete Trial 8) copy of the sword for 10,000 dollars. According to himself, he feels bad about buying the second Eights. Pig also was on the winning team of TheCErverBox's Capture the Flag video with teammate Friend1y. Titles and Roles Pigfish is currently in charge of Askival's Meteor District, as appointed by GameSultan. Books Pig has written 3 books, all published to the CErverton Library. *Remshae-August 24th, 2012 *Orphaned Miners-September 25th, 2012 *Pigfish99 Will-October 28th, 2012 Aliases *pig *pag/pug/peg-fash/fush/fesh *piggeh *Hayati CEvP Information To be updated regularly- Win/Loss Ratio- 11:1 Main *Monk Secondaries *Juggernaut *Assassin Tertiaries No Use Trivia During World III, pig began to reveal more and more things about himself, including: *He is originally from Current Events' "rival" board, Random Insanity. *He plays Neopets. *His first audible words on Mumble were "DICKS. DICKS EVERYWHERE," in a low, gravely voice. *His vocal demeanor regularly switches from normal to high to low at any given moment. *At one point, pig was considered for moderator, but was ultimately rejected, due to his ban history, which not only includes 1 big ban (see World II), but at least 3 temp bans, due to his temper. Some temp bans were by his own request, although others were done as punishment. Category:World II User Category:User Category:Unbanned Category:Legion Category:Author